La passion d'un shinigami
by deathkaidda
Summary: Est-ce la bonne idée d'aimer un shinigami? ATTENTION ici KidxLizxPatty, Lemon gore, n'aimez pas ne lisez pas!


**Attention lemon gore ! N'aimez pas ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

Death The Kid est un très beau shinigami, il a le physique très attirant et très sensuel pour certain ou plutôt certaine… Ses cheveux noirs, ses trois bandes et ses yeux dorés qui complètent le sublime tableau du beau gosse qu'on aimerait tous avoir. Ce corps athlétique, droit sans aucune imperfection, bel avantage des shinigamis. Et puis ce caractère, gentil, silencieux, serviable et qui n'abandonne jamais. Son seul défaut c'est son TOC de symétrie parfaite, c'est très énervant car on passe du stade de garçon respectable à celui de gamin névrosé. Ça vous dégouterez presque de sortir avec, mais c'est tellement amusant de le voir à quatre pattes par terre en train de taper du poing sur le carrelage comme un enfant capricieux. À force de vivre avec Kid, on finit par s'habituer de ce problème caractériel…

Enfin c'est ce que pensent les sœurs Thompson quand elles parlent de leur meister, beaucoup d'armes féminines les envies de leur vie de princesse avec le fils du Maître Shinigami. Liz et Patty ne compte plus les fois où des filles on voulut leur gâcher la vie mais Kid les a toujours rassurées en leur disant qu'il y avait toujours des jaloux sur les partenariats meister/arme de Shibusen et de les ignorer. Kid apprécie les sœurs comme de bonnes partenaires de combat et aussi des amies précieuses pour lui et sa névrose.

Mais ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à une situation comme il était sur le point de vivre…

* * *

Ce soir, l'ambiance du manoir était plutôt…chaude, c'est le mot ! Kid aurait préféré avoir une attaque de TOC dans la journée, il se serait évanoui et n'aurait pas à se réfugier sous un lit du manoir par peur que ses armes l'attrape pour pouvoir passer une nuit torride avec lui sous prétexte qu'elle avait « envie de lui et l'aimer énormément ».

Comment Kid aurait-il pu prévoir qu'en se levant ce matin, ses armes étaient sur le point de lui annoncer le soir même, après l'avoir plaqué contre le divan, qu'elle lui voue une passion amoureuse sans limites. Il fallut aller… 1 microseconde de réaction pour que Kid arrive à s'extirper du divan et sortir sa tête d'une masse de poitrines new-yorkaises. Et courir s'enfermer dans une chambre pour finir sous le lit, la tête tremblante entre ses mains.

Que ses armes l'aiment était un problème mais qu'elles veuillent passer à l'acte en était un plus pour elles et lui. En plus de la situation, Kid avait eu le malheur de se réfugier dans la chambre qui possédait un des plus grands lits du manoir pouvant contenir trois personnes, « quelle merde ! » pensait-il à l'instant. À peine est-il à prier que son père vienne le sauver, qu'il est surpris par des coups de poing sur sa porte. C'était les filles qui n'allaient pas abandonner si facilement cette aubaine, elles avaient suivi Kid jusqu'à sa cachette mais avaient été bloqué par le barrage en bois qu'est la porte de la chambre.

- Kid ! Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît ! Supplia Patty

- Oui on ne te fera pas de mal ! On t'aime trop pour ça ! Rassura Liz

Kid releva la tête et cria en réponse :

- je sais ce que vous voulez les filles mais je ne peux pas !

Elles sourirent à deux avec un air amusé de cette révélation :

- si c'est ta première fois Kid, on sera très douce avec toi ! Répondit Liz

- Non … je ne peux pas ! Insista Kid

- Allez Kid ! T'aimeras ça autant que nous ! Continua Liz en forçant sur la poignée de porte

- Non je vous dis ! C'est mal si je le fais ! Sortit-il du fond de sa gorge

- Enfin Kid ! Ce n'est pas comme-ci on faisait quelque chose de mal ! Au contraire, c'est pour renforcer l'amour pour toi…

- Qui est double ! Symétrique quoi ! Enchaîna Patty juste derrière sa sœur

Un silence envahit le manoir, pendant un moment les filles cruent qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, jusqu'au moment où il répondit en hurlant :

- les shinigamis n'ont pas le droit ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Je ne l'ai pas appris ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible ! C'est dangereux ! Je vous ferais du mal ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Arrêtaient ! Laissais-moi !

Un autre s'installa de nouveau, Kid se demanda sur le coup si les filles n'avaient pas renoncé et été parti. Peut-être pleurer dans le salon, il s'inquiéta et s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait hurlé quelques secondes plutôt. Il est vrai que la question avait été vite réglée dans son enfance quand il avait posé le problème sentimental à son père. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'aucun shinigami ne pouvait copuler avec les humains, c'est pourquoi le corps des shinigamis avait naturellement été conçu pour respecter la règle… Sans avoir eu des détails, rien que l'expression de négation qui se dressait sur le visage de son père, Kid oublia le sujet et se dit qu'aucun humain ne voudrait « coucher » avec un shinigami aussi imparfait que lui.

Suite à ce souvenir préventif, Kid écouta le silence qui se tenait dans la chambre, le danger était écarté. La meilleure chose respectable à faire était de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller parler du problème calmement avec ses partenaires dans le but de leur faire entendre raison. Kid se issa hors des fondations de son lit pour se remettre sur ses genoux, quelques étirements, souffler un bon coup et il tourna son regard vers la porte.

L'instant de calme de Kid s'effondra au moment où la porte fut fracassée par le puissant tir d'un canon de la mort. Les sœurs étaient rentrées en résonance facilement afin de détruire la porte verrouillée. La vue des sœurs, potentiellement un danger pour lui, Kid s'écroula à terre. Maintenant assis au sol, son dos contre le lit, il sentait la crise d'angoisse arrivée. Plus elles se rapprochaient de lui, la respiration de Kid accélérait, il soufflait l'air de plus en plus vite. Devant la scène, Liz et Patty se regardèrent, la réaction angoissante d'un shinigami pour un tel acte.

Alors que chaque pas de leur part était un véritable supplice pour Kid, elles s'agenouillèrent à sa taille pour marcher à quatre pattes le plus calmement possible. Elles ne devaient pas faire fuir leur touche commune.

Dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent devant lui, Kid ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'il le pouvait. Dans un noir à peine éclairé, il sentit leurs âmes inquiétées en face de lui. Lui en proie à l'angoisse, elles à leurs envies affectives. Pour le mettre en confiance, Liz et Patty caressèrent ses chevaux noirs, de manière parfaitement symétrique. Un frisson courut le long de son dos. Cette touche inattendue de symétrie de la part de ses armes le rassura, mais seulement quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne se crispe sur place.

La situation devenant trop long et ennuyeuse, les filles saisirent Kid par sa veste, mais avant que ce dernier ne réagisse, il était déjà en train d'être trainé sur les draps du lit. Kid était à présent sur le lit de la chambre, le corps étouffé par les sœurs Thompson. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et il se mit à transpirait de plus en plus. Sous elles, les bras bloqués au-dessus du corps, Kid resta figé sur place. Les filles, quant à elles, ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent à déboutonner sa veste jusqu'à le rendre torse nu. La mâchoire de Kid trembla lorsqu'il voulut dire quelque chose :

- Non…non…a. êtez…vouououous !

- Stop ton inquiétude Kid ! On va bien s'occuper de toi ! Liz coupa la parole à son meister en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche avec un « chut » qui se voulait réconfortant.

Dans une telle situation, il était très surprenant de voir Patty aussi calme…ou peut-être parce qu'elle visait plus bas…

Kid repensa au conseil de son père sur le sujet, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si le shinigami qu'il était se mettait à copuler avec deux armes démoniaques ? Au point où il en était, la question allait être vite réglée dans quelques minutes. À cet instant, Kid eut l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Plongées dans ses pensées, elles furent interrompues au premier coup de la soirée sur son torse par Liz. C'était un signe que la soirée aller être longue, très longue !

Kid ressentit la légère sensation de mouille sur son corps, tous êtres humains penseraient ce geste comme le début des préliminaires mais pour Kid, il s'agissait ici du début des cauchemars. Par la suite, Liz et Patty léchèrent à deux cette fois le corps de leur meister sans aucune gêne. Leur langue fit le tour de ses tétons, chacune sur un des deux, se forcer à être en parfaite synchronisation dans leurs mouvements, le but étant quelque pour séduire Kid. Mais il se passait le contraire…le shinigami sentit la formation d'une boule à son ventre, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus chaud jusqu'à brûlait à l'intérieur de Kid mais il était le seul à le sentir.

Pour l'instant, la brûlure était encore supportable mais qu'allait-il avenir lorsqu'elles s'attaqueraient au reste de son corps. Alors que le brasier remontait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Kid se crispa légèrement (dut au blocage des sœurs) quand il entendit le son de sa fermeture éclair. Il aurait été évident de Patty ne pourrait garder son calme dans ce genre de situation, elle montrait son impatience à sœur sur le moment. Cette dernière embrassa une dernière fois le corps de son meister, provoquant un saut rapide de la brûlure, et se mit à faire descendre le pantalon à bretelles de son meister pendant que celui-ci était tenu par sa sœur. Kid bougea ses pieds le long du drap, signe du stress intense qui le parcourait actuellement.

Quand allaient-t-elles comprendre qu'il n'était pas consentant ? Pensait-il. Mais rien n'à faire, son pantalon finit à terre comme son moral et sa peur remonta dans sa tête comme les mains des filles le long de ses cuisses masculines. Lorsqu'il voulut malgré lui de se relever du lit, il n'y gagna que l'enlèvement de sa veste de ses épaules. Son caleçon fut la dernière chose qui partit de son corps, ainsi les filles virent son sexe grand mais à peine en début d'érection.

Pendant que Kid balisait de l'instant critique dans lequel il se trouvait, les filles se mirent à nu devant lui. Kid cacha sa vue :

- oooh Kid ! Sommes-nous si laides que ça ?! Demanda Liz avec un ton presque en imploration

- T'est nul Kid ! Arrête de te cacher ! Ma sœur n'est pas moche ! Lui râla Patty

Même avec les mains sur ses yeux, Kid pouvait sentir l'agitation colérique qui émanait de l'âme de la cadette. Il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait être méchants à ce point avec elles et il avait beau être le meister qui donne les ordres, quand les filles avaient décidé de ne pas lui obéir, il devait faire avec un point c'est tout. Mais se sentant coupable de cette impolitesse envers ses armes, attitude indigne d'un shinigami comme lui.

- Désolé les filles ! S'excusa-t-il

Doucement, ce dernier enleva ses mains pour les voir. Mais à peine sa vue fut-elle exposée qu'une érection se déclencha dans le bas de son corps. Ceci accéléra le chemin de la brûlure dans le corps de Kid, elle cheminait le long de son système nerveux jusque dans ses os, enchaînant à présent sur ses muscles. À la vue de sa puissante érection, Liz et Patty sentirent leur entrejambe s'humidifier. Les yeux béants, la bave aux lèvres et le corps frissonnant devant ce membre long et dur qui ne demandait à leurs yeux qu'à n'être que satisfaits.

La gesticulation répétée des membres inférieurs de leur meister entraîna les filles sur la verge en érection. Désormais à deux sur le sexe dur, elles caressaient la chair sensible, chaque caresse étant une nouvelle brûlure pour Kid. Un problème en plus. Après les mains vint la langue et avec elle, leurs fortes poitrine. Le tout frottant à présent sa verge dont l'extrémité gouttée déjà. Elles lancèrent à deux des gémissements de satisfaction, ceci était un repas dont elles avaient rêvé pendant longtemps dans l'espoir qu'elles auraient enfin l'occasion de passer une nuit torride avec Death The Kid qu'elles aimaient tant.

Mais s'il y a le rêve pour certaines, il y a cauchemar pour d'autres. Kid agrippait les draps du lit, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure et sa sueur inondait le matelas. Tout l'intérieur de son corps était une vraie canicule, sa température corporelle survolé les 60°. Kid avait l'impression de se baigner dans un bain de lave après avoir avalé un bidon d'acide. Toute ce feu intérieur grattait sa peau comme sur un griffoir, il pouvait sentir le feu circulait dans ses veines et ramper tel un serpent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir au bout de sa verge comme un volcan avant d'entrer en éruption.

Les frottements répétés des seins des sœurs Thompson accéléraient le rythme cardiaque de leur meister. Kid sentit la formation d'une boule de chaleur au bout de son membre, son esprit était vide, il allait être sur le point de jouir. La chaleur devenait plus grosse au fur et à mesure que les filles roulaient leur langue sur la chair frêle du shinigami. Puis la boule chaude sortir en fusion à l'extrémité. Le liquide blanchâtre s'éparpilla sur le visage et les seins des filles qui en léchant leurs babines tirèrent de drôle de tête… Liz grimaça :

- mais c'est gelé ?!

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Kid

- Ton sperme est complètement gelé ! C'est froid ! Répondu Liz encore sous le choc

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Paniqua Kid. Mon corps est brûlant c'est un vrai four !

- c'est horrible comme ça ! S'écria Liz

Kid se mit à rougir de honte face à une telle scène, son corps était en pleine cuisson et pourtant sa semence était totalement froide. La cadette rigola elle :

- C'est marrant on dirait de la glace ! J'aime bien !

Patty lécha sa grosse poitrine puis essaya de prendre ce qu'elle avait sur son visage. Sa sœur préféra s'essuyer avec les draps mais lorsque sa sœur retourna se faire plaisir sur la verge de son meister, elle sourit. Patty se mit à lécher le sperme coulant sur le sexe soulageait alors que Kid fut repris d'une crise de panique.

- Non Patty arrête ! Ah…

- Chut Kid ce n'est pas grave ! Rassura Liz en venant sa bouche à la sienne.

Liz serra contre Kid, sa sœur leva la tête de son « festin charnel » et s'avança aussi. À deux, elles embrassèrent amoureusement Kid. Envahis de longs baisers langoureux, Kid sentit son esprit partir au loin, il avait l'impression que son corps avait une conscience en parfaite autonomie. Son corps lui semblait plus lourd, sa tête lui semblait être un glaçon comparé à son corps. On ne pouvait pas voir Kid paniquait, puisque même son visage devenait autonome, si bien que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de regarder fixement la situation sans pouvoir bouger ses globes oculaires. Kid avait peur bien que l'expression de son visage voulût dire le contraire, il savait que la situation était sur le point de devenir critique pour lui et pour ses partenaires.

Et c'est ce qu'il arriva… Kid se releva par-dessus les sœurs Thompson et se mit à quatre pattes devant elle, son visage affichant un sourire démoniaque :

- vous voulez jouer on va jouer ! dit-il

L'expression du visage des filles changea brusquement quand Kid prit un air de psychopathe sexuel. Liz se leva à genoux face à lui mais Kid la poussa d'un coup, cette dernière finit sur le ventre collé à celui de sa sœur, l'une sur l'autre comme dans un câlin sensuel. Kid sourit de la position qu'avaient prise involontairement les filles, surtout que leur entrée était parfaitement collée. Liz aurait bien voulu bouger mais sa forte excitation la retenait de bougée de sa sœur. D'ailleurs Kid, en pleine folie sexuelle, saisit ses deux fesses :

- hum… par qui je commence ? S'interrogea-t-il avant de remarquer que Patty était presque sur le point de partir en fou rire. Pourquoi pas toi Patty ? T'as l'air d'être bien existée pour ton âge ! Termina-t-il

De suite, il agrippa les jambes en l'air de Patty, dont le sourire tomba vite, et les écarta, et les mit de chaque côté de son corps en chaleur. Kid se prépara à la pénétrer sous le regard « innocent » de la jeune fille si j'ose dire. Il saisit fermement ses cuisses, ses mains pinçant la chair de la jeune fille Patty cria de douleur mais sa sœur lui mit sa main sur sa bouche. Ce geste amusa Kid qui prit son membre en érection et pénétra sans plus tarder la jeune arme qui gémit à peine était-il à la moitié de son intérieur.

Poussant jusqu'au bout, ses mains griffaient les hanches de sa victime qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Les jambes de Patty tremblaient, le phallus lui donner un plaisir trop intense pour elle. Si bien qu'elle sentit une envie de jouir au plus profond de sa gorge. Sur le point de s'égorgeait vocalement, Liz prit la main de sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse déchaîner ce plaisir ravageur sur quelque chose. Assez bizarre toute même que ce qui faisait le plus mal était le plaisir sexuel et non la douleur de la pénétration abusive. Kid sentit à nouveau que lui aussi aller jouir mais son esprit ne souciait pas si sa semence allait être gelée encore une fois.

La verge éjacula dans les parois serrées et là, le pubis fit brûler au deuxième degré, un cri de douleur résonna dans la chambre :

- Kid ! C'est super-brûlant ! Tu m'as cramé la chatte à 300° ! Hurla Patty dans la douleur qui remontait jusqu'au ventre.

Kid leva un sourcil et afficha un visage absurde de la réflexion à son sperme :

- calme toi ce n'est pas si chaud que ça ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que sa t'as déplus ?

Patty ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux en rougissant avant que Kid ne retire violemment sa verge, griffant les douces lèvres au passage, une empreinte rouge sang resta de chaque côté de la peau vaginale ainsi qu'une expression de douleur à la cadette Thompson. Un sourire en coin se glissa sur le visage du faucheur qui se lécha les babines rien que de s'imaginer abîmer le clitoris de la belle aînée Thompson, prochaine sur la liste :

- à ton tour Liz ! T'as bien profitée du spectacle, maintenant tu vas en faire partie !

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de l'arme démoniaque, serait-ce de la peur ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle n'ignorait si le plaisir ou la douleur l'attendait dans ce qui allait suivre. Patty passa sa main contre son petit minou, elle mordait sa lèvre à chaque que fois que les picotements de la brûlure se faisaient sentir. Liz crispa son corps quand les mains de l'incube frottèrent ses jambes, à quatre pattes, elle agrippa les draps quand Kid se replaça sur le lit pour mieux se mette à l'aise. Et c'est sans hésitation qu'il pénétra sa convive qui se suivit d'un cri de douleur.

Kid ressentit une forte montée d'excitation en lui, une forte pression s'installa en lui, ses cuisses tremblèrent, sa folie atteignait un stade supérieur. Une douleur vive s'installa dans son ventre et se mit à se tordre près de ses reins. Le mal faisait l'effet d'une épine qui titiller la chair, douleur qui susciter du plaisir comme une morsure au téton. Le plaisir douloureux poussa jusqu'à son pénis qui n'attendait qu'à être satisfait. Le mélange fortuit remonter le long du système nerveux du shinigami afin d'atteindre son cerveau qui implanta dans son esprit l'idée de satisfaction immédiat, rapide et fort.

Déjà presque au bord de l'orgasme, Liz sentit le membre l'accélération soudaine du membre en elle ce qui pressa son excitation d'un coup. Kid frappa son corps de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite sur le corps de Liz. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et plus hargneuse, claquant ses cuisses contre les siennes. Liz attrapa la main de sa sœur qui serrait les dents de son barbecue corporel du chapitre précédent. Elle contracta la pauvre main si fort qu'elle en fit hurlait sa jeune sœur à qui on ajouta une douleur en plus. Kid atteint sa grande vitesse de faucheuse mais le plaisir douloureux continua, Liz cracha avec beaucoup de mal son orgasme qui s'engouffra dans les oreilles de sa sœur qui avait bien du mal à rire de la situation comme à son habitude.

Presque à bout de forces et en totale rage, Kid voulut en finir avec cette situation, il prit son élan et embrocha sa partenaire jusqu'à fendre son intérieur vaginal. La douleur s'estompa à l'instant même, le shinigami se retira enfin, les yeux rivés sur le phallus décharné et usé. La peau était rouge, plein de gerçures et de sang…dû à son abus sexuel, Kid avait non seulement transpercé la coque vaginale mais il a réussi à griffer toute la paroi, transformant ainsi l'entrecuisse de Liz en un tuyau de sang plissé et abîmé qui avait connu les pires tortures. Suite à cette « agression », Liz se redressa de sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux, suffoquant de sa blessure interne, au bord du malaise.

La salive mélangée aux larmes, de plaisir et de douleur, s'écoula dans les draps du lit, dégoulinant de leur visage essoufflé et de leur corps tremblant, tournant le long de leurs bras engourdis. À genoux, les deux sœurs reprirent leurs esprits, Kid lui, l'esprit encore disséminé dans sa folie de débauche, se laissa retomber sur le lit, il était à présent étendu sur le lit. Il regarda ses armes perturber, son vicieux regard alla sur leurs poitrines. Elles étaient en total déséquilibre mais…sa séance d'acrobaties l'était aussi car si on résume : il les avait tous les deux sauvagement pénétrées (S'il ne compte pas la manière et le résultat sur chaque pénétration) mais avant ça, les filles ont exécuté des préliminaires sur lui qu'il n'a pas fait sur elles. Elles lui ont procuré du plaisir, il devait bien le lui rendre, même après la fornication, deux petites caresses de finition leur feront que du bien. Ce serait histoire de « calmer » leurs esprits…et aussi de faire du travail bien fait !

Liz tourna la tête un peu partout mais surtout pas sur Kid, elle et sa sœur se sentaient sales, Patty s'enveloppa dans les draps, frottant au niveau de son pubis. Liz tacha les draps de sang, elle pensa prendre l'initiative de se lever et de courir à l'une des deux salles de bains (qui sont doubles évidement), s'envelopper dans son peignoir de bain et se droguer aux antidouleurs et médicaments contre le stress. La gesticulation de son corps vers l'action pensée fut stoppée par le bras de Kid qui, relevé du lit, réussit à faire tomber les filles en arrière et les coucher sur le dos :

- Kid…arrête…on est fatigué…on a compris ! Supplia Liz.

Mais Kid n'écoutait que sa folie intérieure, son raisonnement sexuel, et prit les choses en mains… Les yeux vers le plafond, les filles eurent à peine le temps de se lancer un regard d'acte regrettable de leurs parts que leurs seins furent saisis d'un coup par les mains de leur meister jamais satisfait. Et c'est sans attendre, qu'il se mit à pétrir leurs seins, obtenant un bruyant gémissement de chacune :

- Kiiiid ! Mmmhh … Frémis la cadette avec insistance du mouvement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Kid ! Gémit Liz.

Une main sur un des seins de ses armes, Kid exécuta des mouvements circulaires réguliers, l'excitation revenue, se frayant un chemin dans la sueur et les draps mouillés de fluides corporels et de sangs. La chaleur de la chambre monta à l'équivalent de la chaleur du Nevada au mois d'août, les corps transpirant de la chaude gesticulation manuelle. Sans aucune pause, il pétrissait la chair accompagnée des petits cris de plaisir des filles qui en redemander. Son envie alla jusqu'à mordre les tétons en érection et lécher la salinité de la peau. Elles en mordirent leurs lèvres inférieures et leurs doigts pour étouffer leurs cris. Il est vrai qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir autant de plaisir avec un dieu, surtout quand il s'agit d'un shinigami.

Mais le plaisir laissa vite place à la douleur puisque la folie du faucheur envahit vite l'espace. Kid mordit à sang le rond de chair, laissant place à une marque de mâchoire shinigami. Le sang et la salive rejoignirent la sauce accrochée aux draps. Les cris de douleur submergèrent la pièce, une nouvelle torture apparut, ainsi que le renforcement du sentiment de regret. Kid pinçait la chair avec une grande insistance, le délicieux goût du sang parcourut ses papilles gustatives en plus du…lait ?!

Il semblerait que l'une des deux sœurs sécrétait du lait maternel, chose que les armes démoniaques ne prirent pas en compte mais qui régala leur meister voire l'apaisait de sa folie. En effet, le Kid victime de la scène reprit peu à peu conscience mais pas pour très longtemps vu qu'à la seconde où il réussit à calmer ses ardeurs, sa vision devint floue et il perdit conscience. Kid tomba du lit et s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard surpris de ses armes. Les Thompson comprirent que leurs souffrances étaient enfin terminées ou presque puisque la douleur due à leur agresseur commencer à se faire sentir. Liz serra les dents et, avec sa petite sœur, se sauva dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche et une forte dose d'antidouleurs. Elles laissèrent un Death The Kid nu, inconscient, en plein milieu de la chambre sur le sol.

* * *

Kid s'était réveillé dans son lit, le lendemain, totalement propre mais en caleçon seulement. C'est après avoir repris ses esprits qu'il sut que son père était rentré quelques heures après l'évènement et l'avait lavé lui-même puis mit au lit tranquillement. Apparemment, son père n'avait pas suivi la scène, au quels cas, il serait intervenue sur-le-champ, car il savait que la copulation avec un shinigami venait à mettre son corps en danger et de le mutiler. C'est un risque que les plus anciens shinigamis ont connu en allant parfois jusqu'à la mort des humains.

Le Maître Shinigami n'était pas en colère contre les filles, bien qu'elles aient cherché, elles ne s'attendaient pas à coucher avec un incube fou et incontrôlable. Personnes n'avaient été au courant de l'affaire hormis le professeur Naigus en tant qu'infirmière et le professeur Marie en tant que femme. Kid se sentait aussi coupable que l'étaient ses armes, et cette expérience plongea le manoir dans un profond silence de gêne et de honte très sale.

Enfin…c'est ce que dit Shinigami en tout cas !

* * *

**Voilà j'ai enfin fini, bon ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu l'idée je ne sais pas moi non plus, je me suis inspiré de plein de trucs qui dégoûteraient les gens normaux !**

**Le but a surtout été de casser les scènes romantiques typiques de Death The Kid avec Liz, Patty ou encore les autres…sachant que je n'ai pas lu toutes ses scènes de sexe mais pour tous c'est un peu la même chose, c'est-à-dire : que Kid prenne du plaisir ou non il finira par aimer ! (Même si c'est gore !)**


End file.
